A) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to portable hunting tree stands in general. The present invention is more specifically focused on providing a portable hunting stand, capable of attaching to any tree having any angle. Regardless of the tree""s angle, the platform remains level with a seat positioned directly above and parallel to the platform.
B) Description of Prior Art
Tree stands provide a hunter with an elevated area in a tree to hunt and observe game animals. Among the different shapes, sizes and materials used, tree stands generally fall into three categories: a fixed position tree stand; a climbing tree stand; and a ladder stand. The disadvantages associated with these stands are commonly known amongst those who are skilled and have reasonable knowledge in the related field as well as those who have used any of today""s tree stands. Each of the three categories aforementioned and the limited disadvantages these stands inherit, are described.
A fixed position stand comprises of a platform and a seating component. The platform connects to one end of a mounting bracket, with the seat connecting to opposite end. Different methods secure the stand to the tree in a substantially upright position. The platform is placed in a perpendicular orientation with respect to the mounting bracket being secured to the tree. The disadvantage of a fixed position tree stand is that it relies on a tree having vertical characteristics. Placing the mounting bracket in an upright position is necessary in order for the platform to achieve a horizontal, leveled position. If the mounting bracket is attached to a tree trunk that is not completely vertical then the platform of the stand will not be level. This then decreases the secured stability of attachment and creates a dangerous situation for the user. Until recently none of the prior art portablexe2x80x94fixed position tree stands were designed to be adjustable to the tree""s angle. The tree stand shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,585 B1 is one of very few adjustable hunting stand systems. Although the stand""s platform and seat are adjustable, a number of disadvantages still exist with the stand shown in the aforementioned patent. Accordingly, the platform pivots about the lower end of the stand""s support bracket, with the seat pivoting about the upper end, both are pivotally adjusted to accommodate the tree""s angle. A disadvantage associated with this particular design is that the platform is pivoted towards the trunk of a tree. In order for the platform to achieve a horizontal position, the stand must be attached a minimum distance away from the trunk in order for the platform not to hit the trunk when pivoted into its usable position. And like all other fixed-position tree stands, the stand in the aforementioned patent is designed to resist vertical pressure only. No tree stand, with the ability to resist horizontal or sideways pressure, is available on today""s tree stand market. This makes it difficult for the user to climb in and out of the stand without the stand moving when sideways pressure is applied. In further, the stand shown in the aforementioned patent is only adjustable to trees having an angle within 45-degrees.
A climbing tree stand uses a unique two piece design, which enables the user to climb a tree with the stand itself. The climbing stand ascends a tree trunk to a desired height. A disadvantage of the climbing tree stand is that the limbs protruding from the trunk that the stand is attached to, determine how high the stand can ascend the tree. Therefore, the climbing stand is limited to trees having a vertical tree trunk that is free of limbs. Very few trees are free of limbs at any given height along its trunk.
A ladder stand is a ladder with a platform attached to the end. The stand is leaned against the tree and secured thereon. Although, no other climbing device is necessary when using a ladder stand, the larger size and weight limits the ladder stands""flexibility and portability; thus, limiting the user to a defined area.
Because all of the above mentioned stands rely on a tree for attachment, limitations will surely be placed on such stands by any trees. The number of limbs on a tree, the size of the tree, and the angle of the tree must all be taken into consideration by the user of these stands when selecting a particular tree for attachment. Accordingly, no tree stand has been made available which has the ability to attach to a tree having any angle found within a 180-degree radius. In further, no tree stand is made available which has the ability to resist sideways pressure. The present invention provides a tree stand not subject to the described limitations; therefore, the user does not have to settle for a tree of second choice.
In view of the disadvantages associated with prior art tree stands, the present invention""s objectives are listed. Such objectives are readily visible and of primary focus. The tree stand in accordance to the present invention also reduces and eliminates a number of problems that are individually viewed as a disadvantage with tree stands of prior art. Such advantages are individually based; therefore, not described herein. However, a broad list of objectives, in accordance to the present invention and the advantages associated therewith are as follows:
a) An object of the present invention provides a fully adjustable hunting tree stand attachable to a tree of any angle. The user may attach the stand to whatever angle so desired. A horizontal tree limb, a vertical tree trunk, and any angle in-between all provide an area the stand of the present invention can attach to, and still maintain a horizontal secured platform and seat.
b) An object of the present invention is to provide a tree stand that can be manufactured with less time and material, compared to some of today""s marketed tree stands.
c) An object of the present invention is to provide a tree stand that is light weight and smaller in size; thus, being easily transported from one tree to another.
d) An object of the present invention is to provide a portable, fixed position tree stand that resists sideways pressure, making it safer to climb into and out of.
e) An object of the present invention is to provide a tree stand attachable to either side of a particular angled tree limb or trunk. Precise stand placement allows the hunter to place the stand in accordance to their dominant hand, i.e., either a right or left hand shooter. Such positioning is very important, especially in bow hunting. The hunter is able to draw back his or her bow, so that when at full draw he or she is immediately on target. As a result very little movement is required by the hunter when placing a shot on a particular game animal; thus, increasing the possibility of a successful harvest.
f) An object of the present invention is to provide a tree stand attachable to any portion of a tree limb; thereby, allowing the user to attach the stand at the very base of a limb adjacent the trunk which the limb protrudes from. Adjustable tree stands of prior art can only be attached to a portion of a limb that is at a fixed distance further along the limb and away from the trunk. This minimum space is required in order for the platform to extend out to its usable position without the trunk getting in the way.
The following information is a summary of the tree stand according to the present invention. The described components and their interconnection, along with the process used in making and using the tree stand of the present invention, should not be limited to such descriptive matter. Similar components can be used, altered and manipulated, along with their interconnection and functioning purposes to achieve the same benefits as set forth herein, staying within the scope of what is claimed and sought to have protected under the term patent.
The tree stand of the present invention comprises of a mounting base; a support member; a platform and a seat. A axle bar passes through a cross piece located on the mounting base. The axle bar passes through a portion of the support member; thus, axially connecting the mounting base and the support member so that the mounting base and the support member independently rotate about a common axis by means of the axle bar. The platform pivotally connects to the support member at end thereof. The seat pivotally connects to the support member at an opposite end thereof. The platform is placed in a horizontal orientation with respect to the support member being in an upright position; thereby, the platform is perpendicular to the support member when placed in a usable position. The seat is positioned parallel, and above the platform. A number of pre-drilled holes pass through the crosspiece of the mounting base. These holes are placed in a circular orientation, positioned a fixed distance from a point of axis. The axle bar passes through the crosspiece at the point of axis. A locking bolt, receivable in the outer facing side of an elongated bar, is part of the support member. The axle bar, as mentioned earlier, passes through a portion of the support member at a position on the elongated bar""s non-exposed backside. The locking bolt is positioned on the elongated bar at a fixed distance that is equal to that of any one, and all of the pre-drilled holes positioned on the crosspiece. The locking bolt passes through a threaded hole located on the support member""s elongated bar. The end portion of the locking bolt is tapered off having a circumference in size to penetrate and fit snugly into any one, and all of the pre-drilled holes on the crosspiece.
The mounting base attaches to a tree, aligned in the same angular direction thereon, so that the axle bar is aligned in a direction that is in a parallel plan with the platform; thereby, the axle bar passes through the mounting base and the support member at a right angle. The mounting base is secured to the tree with a pair of ratchet tie down straps hooked at opposite ends of the mounting base. An end portion of each strap hooks to the mounting base. The second end of each strap wraps around the tree, hooking to the mounting base on the opposite side of the strap""s first end.
The support member (elongated bar) rotates about the mounting base in a parallel plan that is perpendicular to the axle bar. As the support member rotates the locking bolt""s tapered end becomes aligned with any one of the multiple pre-drilled pin holes positioned on the mounting base""s cross piece. Such alignment occurs at slight rotating intervals of degree completely around the 360 degree circle of rotation. The support member rotates about the mounting base, placed in a position that enables the platform and seat to become level. The locking bolt is tightened, so its tapered end penetrates the aligned pin hole; thus, stabilizing the support member for non-rotational movement.
The described components and their functioning purpose allow the stand in its entirety, to be attachable to a tree limb and a tree trunk of any angle and still maintain a horizontal secured platform and seat.
An alternative design for the present invention comprises of similar components as the embodiment described above. This alternative design however allows the support member to be removable from the mounting base. To achieve this the axle bar passes through the mounting base as previously described. However, instead of the axle bar being secured to the support member, it""s fastened to a receiving bracket. The receiving bracket comprises of two threaded pegs protruding from its top surface at right angles. These pegs are positioned at separate ends of the receiving bracket. Two separate locking bolts pass through the top surface of the receiving bracket. The locking bolts pass through the receiving bracket at a position that enables the locking bolts to become aligned with any two of the pre-drilled holes located on the mounting base""s cross piece. Such alignment occurs at slight rotating intervals of degree completely around the 360-degree circle of rotation. The locking bolts on the receiving bracket serve the same purpose as the locking bolt described in the first embodiment of the present invention.
The support member""s alternative design comprises of two elongated bars positioned parallel to one another at a fixed distance apart. The two bars are connected by two separate crosspieces attached to the top surface of each of the two bars, spaced a fixed distance apart. A pre-drilled hole passes through each of the two crosspieces. These holes are positioned at the same distance to that of the threaded pegs located on the receiving bracket. Each pinhole receives a portion of the aligned threaded peg, so that a portion of each threaded peg, extends past the top surface of the two cross members of the support member. A wing nut or similar device is fastened to each of the threaded peg""s exposed portion; thus, securing the support member to the receiving bracket. Similar to the first embodiment, a platform and a seat are attached to the support member at opposite ends thereof.
To use the tree stand of the present invention with the alternative embodiment is identical to that previously described in the first embodiment. The mounting base attaches to a tree, aligned in the same angular direction thereon. The support member is secured in a position to enable the platform and seat to achieve a horizontal orientation with respect to the secured position of the support member. The difference between the two embodiments is that the receiving bracket is stabilized for non-rotational movement by means of the two locking bolts wherein the support member is stabilized by a locking bolt in the first embodiment. The receiving bracket enables the support member to be removed from the mounting base.